(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays and their manufacture. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to displays with patterned microcavity structures.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display devices that has found wide acceptance, and commonly includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes, thus inducing specific orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thusly controlling the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Liquid crystal displays can have a NCD (Nano Crystal Display) structure that employs a sacrificial layer formed of an organic material. A supporting member is coated thereon, then the sacrificial layer is removed, and a liquid crystal is filled in the empty space formed by removal of the sacrificial layer.
A method of manufacturing liquid crystal displays having a NCD structure also includes a process of injecting and drying an aligning agent before injecting the liquid crystal to arrange and align the liquid crystal molecules. In the process of drying the aligning agent, evaporation of the aligning agent may result in deposits of aligning agent solids such that light leakage or transmittance deterioration may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.